


Business as Usual

by SherlockianMystery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe some Mystrade?, They're assassins, but not the video game kind, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianMystery/pseuds/SherlockianMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are assassins who work for Mycroft, but trouble has a way of finding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this I couldn't find any stories where they were all assassins/not on the side of the law so I wrote one of my own. Originally posted on ff.net and forgotten about, I'm bringing it back to life.

He sat back as he waited for his target to come into view. It wouldn't be long now, any second she would walk around that corner and he would be free to take his shot and leave. He had been sitting at this window for the last six hours, waiting for her to come home so he could finish his job and leave. It wasn't safe for him to remain in one place for so long, not with the police already out looking for him and his crew. He only hoped that Mycroft had a plan to throw the suspicion off of them befo-

His musings came to a halt as the woman came into view. He lined up the shot, waited for the moment when she was out of sight of her husband, and took the shot. There, it was done, a single shot to the head and she was no longer capable of blackmailing the politician she had recently slept with. She was dead, and the final payment would be coming in this afternoon. He smirked at the thought and began dismantling his rifle, careful to keep himself as quiet as possible. The job was over, it wouldn't do to get himself caught at this point, not when he was so close to finished. This was his least favorite part of the job, or maybe that was the waiting. He disliked having to wait for hours on end just to get one perfect shot. He was not a patient man by any means, and was more interested in hacking into government databases, or setting up a disguise to sneak into wherever he needed to be. It was a tricky job, that was for sure, and he understood why he had been the one called to complete it. He was the best, and when the police were so close to finding their way to the heart of their organization, only the best would do. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mycroft, letting him know that the job had been done, and another team could be sent in to make sure that he hadn't left any sign of his presence in the building he was only now exiting, rifle carefully loaded into the guitar case he now carried. It was almost amusing that with the right clothes and a guitar case he could pass as a struggling musician without anyone becoming suspicious. He moved the guitar case to his other hand so that he could press the phone up to his ear as it rang again. They had a code, he would ring once, hang up and ring back, signaling to Mycroft that it was about a job, and not just some random person calling.

"Has the job been completed, Sherlock?" Mycroft answered, immediately knowing who it was and after the amount of time that had passed, there was either a problem, or the job was done.

"Yes, sir. She's been taken care of, and with any luck her husband won't notice for a while. He was drunk when they came in, it's no wonder she had taken to sleeping with other men with all the drinking that he's been doing recently," he responded, putting the guitar case down for a moment so that he could hail a cab. It had started to rain, and he had no desire to get soaked walking the rest of the way to his car, nor did he want to carry the case the rest of the way in the rain. He heard Mycroft chuckle softly at his comment, but paid almost no attention to it as a cab pulled to a stop in front of him. Climbing in, he gave the driver the address and went back to his conversation.

"Any sign of the police while you were waiting? Lestrade has been trying to put them off of our trail, but he says Detective Inspector Dimmock won't be swayed away from the case. They've gotten rather close, we'll have to bunker down for a bit and wait for it all to blow over again," Mycroft stated. He sounded annoyed, and Sherlock couldn't help but feel the same. Every so often this happened, one of their people would decide they weren't cut out for this business and would turn themselves over to the police, not able to give the names of who was running it, but able to give enough information that the entire organization would be shut down for a few weeks so that damage control could be done and they could get back to doing what they did best.

"No sign of them, dear brother, but I can assure you that they're most likely crawling over the area as we speak. Hopefully they've got Anderson working today, he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with the bottom cut out. He's comple-"

"Hold on a moment, Sherlock, I've got another call coming in. From Lestrade," Mycroft said, putting his brother on hold and taking the other call.

"Sir?" He frowned as he he heard John Watson's voice come over the line, "I'm at the police station, Lestrade's lent me his phone for a moment to let you know what's happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this story is going, but do expect Jim and Sebastian to show up eventually.

John shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable as he waited for Dimmock to come back in and interrogate him. He was slightly nervous, especially since he hadn't been able to tell Mycroft what had happened before Lestrade was forced to snatch his phone away by an approaching officer. It would have been amusing if he wasn't so close to being found out.

He sat up straight as Dimmock bustled in, frowning at the amount of papers the man was holding.

"What's all this, then?" he asked the man.

"Don't act like you don't know, Watson," Dimmock said as he threw down a couple of pictures and sat down in front of him. He spread them out, staring at John as if they would mean something to him. John held back a sigh of relief as he realized none of the pictures were of the person he'd been tasked to kill. It really was just a case of 'wrong place, wrong time'.

"I really don't know, Detective Inspector. You dragged me in here and didn't bother to tell me why. I could be more helpful if I knew what was going on," John commented, leaning forward a bit to plead his case. Mycroft was certainly taking his time, it seemed. If he had understood what was going on, that is. Then again, he had told the man he was at Scotland Yard, and John was pretty sure that Lestrade had called him back after being forced to hang up on him without warning earlier. He let out a sigh at his bad luck and went back to attempting to get the DI to understand that he hadn't been involved and had simply been on his way home when he'd inadvertently stepped right into the middle of a crime scene, silently thanking whatever gods there were that he'd thought to get rid of his gun before starting home.

Mycroft sighed as Greg explained to him what had happened. Apparently, John had been on his way home when he'd accidentally stumbled onto the body of a dead woman. The DI on the case, being new, had decided that was enough evidence to arrest him and interrogate him for a couple of hours. A few phone calls and he'd have the man out and on his way home once more, or at least that was what he was hoping. He had no desire to make his way to Scotland Yard, especially not while he was having to deal with so many other problems that came with running such a dangerous and illegal business. It was almost too much at times, but luckily moments like these were rare. Now just to make those calls.

John smiled as he made his way towards the sleek, black car that was waiting to take him back to the manor and back to safety. It had been nerve wracking being interrogated for what had seemed like days, but what had most likely only been hours. Then again, with that DI's persistence John wouldn't have put it past him to have kept him there for days. As it was, he was glad to be out of there and finally going home. A few weeks of laying low and the organization could carry on as normal, though it would be even better if they could take out their latest snitch and stop all of the trouble before it began.

He got into the car and sighed happily, taking a moment to look out of the window and get his thoughts in order before calling Mycroft, and afterwards, Sherlock. Sighing one last time he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Mycroft, I just wanted to thank you for managing to get everything cleared up. Also, I found out who the snitch is. It's Moran. Apparently he's joined up with another organization, but at this point I don't know anything more than that," he said quickly, trying to get the words out before he was berated for getting arrested in the first place.

"Moran? That's too bad, he was one of our best. However, now that we know who the culprit is, it should be ten times easier to clean this whole mess up," Mycroft responded, happy with the information he had received. It was good to know that he hadn't gotten John out of jail for nothing, that it had been worth it. Then again, had he left John there he would have had an angry Sherlock on his hands, and that couldn't be allowed to happen. No, it had been far better to make the few calls than to have left him. It was worrisome, however, to find out that there was a new organization forming that could potentially hurt their business, not to mention take away their current employees. It couldn't be allowed to exist for much longer, so while they took a break from their more criminal activities it might be a good idea to start looking around for information on this new company and those who ran it.


End file.
